reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Anvil Sykes/My 'Hangover 3' style holiday
Hey everyone this blog im writing isn’t so much about RDR but instead its more about my most recent holiday, I wouldn’t normally write a blog about my holiday but this one was different, if anyone reading this has seen ‘the hangover’ which hopefully most of you have, then you’ll understand where im coming from with this. Basically what happened is that me and four of my other friends went on a six day holiday to benidorm, sounds pretty typical as three of us were 17 (including me) and other two are 18 and 19. So the plan was to go out each night which went well as we went out the day we arrived, the following night after that and then the following night after that with no problems, other than the fact that everyone was pretty badly hungover, luckily for me though I wasn’t so bad as I don’t drink much. The fourth night out was different though, when I woke up on the fifth day I woke up totally on my own with a awful headache and unable to remember anything about the fourth night. The room was a total mess the shower was running and had been all night making the bathroom a small swimming pool, there was also blood all around the sink in the bathroom and I had no idea how it got there, as you can imagine the first thing I did was see if I was injured in anyway to see if the blood was mine, luckily I wasn’t so the next thing I did was check the room to see what had happened, and in checking it I saw about 20 cases of diet coke, still wrapped, knowing that it was my favorite drink I knew I was responsible for it. I had a shower in our new swimming pool/bathroom and headed downstairs to look for my four friends, in looking I found one sitting down on a bench outside the hotels branded shop, he was like ridiculously hungover and I can honestly say I was tempted to call an ambulence cause he wasn’t in a good state. I took him upto our room and locked him in, then went looking for the others, my phone was on my bedside table which was weird considering the state of the room, so as I was walking past reception and was calling ethan his phone rang behind reception so I went over, collected it and asked where it was found, she said the pool bar so that’s where I went. I couldn’t find him but a girl about 18 came upto me and asked if I knew where another of my friends is, I explained how I couldnt find them and the state of the room and she said it was because someone spiked an entire bars drinks, including mine L she also said that she was with us the whole night and had just came back from complaining at the bar where our drinks got spiked, she said that there I can find one of my friends passed out on one of the sofas, so when I got there I found him, basically brain dead on the floor, the bar was a total wreck with the tables and chairs taken and the windows smashed, the bartender said it was because of one of the people that worked there was spiking the cola pump and seeing as that was a part of most people's drinks it resulted in everyone there getting drugged. So yeah after finding out this and gaining an understanding of what happened I took my friend back to the room and as we got there he got out 4 different key cards to our hotel, none of the for our room, I used mine to get in but also had a look at something else that I found in his pocket, a receipt for 900 euro’s at a fancy hotel near the hills at benidorm, we had booked 3 nights there for 900 euros, we only had 400 left for the last night, so I checked to see if the 400 was in our room safe and I opened it to find 5000 euros!! in cash. So as you could imagine right now im half estactic and then half curious as to how we got it. So I left craig, the friend I fond at the dodgy bar and went out with simon, who was the one that was basically brain dead at the shop, but claimed to be okay, we headed to the posh hotel, when we got there we asked the reception for some extra keys to our room that we had booked she gave us some and we went up, the room was untouched, like no-one had been there so we asked if the cleaners had been in and she said no. so we left and headed back to town craig kinda died in the taxi back so is sent him back to our room to go and rest while I went to check our hire car, and I did correctly I found james and ethan asleep in there, my last two missing friends, as they were getting up to go to the hotel I noticed that there was a bin bag from our hotel, I reluctantly looked inside but, I was happy with what I found, another 1000 euros so I took it upto our room along with them. On the way out of feeling bad i asked the receptionist if anyone had reported any money stolen form there rooms and she said no, which put a smile on my face. once i got up to our room i kinda realised the situation that had happened, we were drugged and running around a 4 star hotel full of wealthy people with the keys to 4 rooms, and somehow we had gained 6000 euro's. can you guy work out how we got the money, because i have now found out and have to admit, that we were kind of in our rights to have financial gain but definetly not by 6000 euros, maybe by 100 but not 6000. if you wondering what happened to the money, we split it 1000 each and then the remaing 1000 went towards our last day, we spent it on a proper fancy meal at the 'best' resturant in benidorm, however the waiters were all proper snobs and looked at us as if we were shit, more of the money went towards hiring jet skis for the day which was pretty cool and the rest went to drinks on our last night out, which lasted about an hour cause we were all to tired. so yeah the pictures are the ones i found on my phone that i must of tken on the night out and ones I took of our hotel room were taken before we cleaned it up the following morning, so yup thats it another sucsessful holiday, can you guess where the money came from though ? :o Category:Blog posts